The Heroes
by Krisdaughter of Athena
Summary: What happens when the Heroes (THE guardians, Hiccup, Astrid, Rapunzel, Po, and of course Toothless) meet together to discuss an ongoing threat from a mysterious turn of events and it has something to do with a certain prankster. What if the MiM has bigger plans? ROTG, HTTYD, KFP, and Tangled crossover. REVIEW PLEASE! AU (ish)
1. Prolouge

Prologue

**Hello, welcome to my first crossover. So exciting! I had gotten the idea from a picture off the internet, (maybe it will be the cover, if I can find out how to make that possible) Anyways, after a few hours of being a picky puss (I couldn't decide who to use!) I finally came up with this. Usual disclaimer and such. Now Enjoy!**

**-Kris**

As the lights drifted from the Pole, North paced, ordering all the yetis to prepare. Today was the Feast and Meeting, and he was hosting it. He wanted his chance to show off to last as long as possible. Unlike the lights he usually sends out, these were more festive and left less haste.

He stared out the window and sighed. Whatever the Man In Moon had for them, his belly told him it would be rather ghastly. And unfortunately, his belly was _always _right.

All of sudden, he heard the flutter of wings and turned. "Tooth," he exclaimed, "You made it!"

"Hello, North", she replied rather bashfully. Unlike the other meetings, she only had two or three fairies with her, and her feathers were smoothed down more, so she didn't look as agitated as usual. Then, she started ordering her fairies around, listing off sectors and teeth. He laughed and turned. Same old Tooth. All of a sudden he heard a voice exclaim behind him, "Ah! It's freezing!"

"Bunny," he greeted, "Good to see you!"

Unlike Tooth, he looked the same as normal. He still had the gray fur, boomerangs, and disgruntled expression. Also like always, he was painting an egg, and standing by the fire.

He grunted, and went back to the egg.

Trying to ignore the awkwardness North looked up at the Globe and saw a golden airplane circle it until it disappeared and a tiny, golden, man stood in its place on the ground. "Sandy! How have the dreams been?"

The man, Sandman, grinned with thumbs up and walked over to a platter of eggnog and downed each cup.

"Hey, mate, how much longer until the others arrive? I still have eggs to paint!"

North chuckled, "Bah! Easter is two months away."

"Exactly!"

"Besides they should be here any second now."

At that point, a bright flash erupted and as soon as it cleared, it was obvious to see a panda with shorts and a girl with ridiculously long hair next to him.

"I hope we are not late," he heard the girl mumble.

"Po! Rapunzel! So good to see you! How are you?"

Rapunzel waved meekly while Po said, "Ah, its great. I just had to pick up Rapunzel here. I brought some noodles!" He took out a huge bowl from behind his back and gave it to North.

North let out a loud laugh, "Ah Po, you and you're noodles!" He turned to one of the yetis and gave a garbled order, giving it the noodles.

"So! Is everyone here?"

"Not yet," Tooth called out, looking over from her fairies, "We are still missing Hiccup and Ashtrid."

Suddenly a large swooping noise entered their hearing and Hiccup yelled, "Sorry we're late_" Then Ashtrid interrupted, "Fish bones here decided he needed to interrupt an "oh-so-important" dragon meeting."

"Ashtrid! They nearly killed each other!"

The rest of the group looked over to see the two on top of Hiccup's dragon, Toothless, as landed on the workshop floor.

North didn't have anything to say as he picked up the two, squeezing them both in a bear hug.

"Ugg…. Can't breathe," he heard Hiccup wheeze and North set them down.

"Well, now that we're all here, can we please get started," he heard Bunny say.

"Of course! Everyone! To the Dining Hall!" North led the way to a large room with a medium sized table in the middle that was piled with food. He looked over to see Po drooling with hunger. When they sat down, North held up his hands and said, "We have important matters to attend to, but for now, DIG IN!

Almost immediately, everyone turned to their plates and began to fill them up.

While they were eating, they began to ask each other about their lives.

"Say Hiccup how's life," Po asked, looking up with noodles hanging like a beard from his mouth.

Suppressing a smile, Hiccup replied, "Oh you know, training, breeding, and protecting dragons. The usual, what about you?"

"So cool! A couple months ago, I stopped a large wave of wolf bandits. It was awesome! I was like whoosh whoosh whoosh and BOOM they disappeared!" He did some kung-fu moves which resulted in him falling out of his chair, causing the whole table to burst into laughter.

After all the plates were gone, North stood up and began to give a speech.

"My dear friends, we are known as many things alone. Legends, myths, a hope for all. Together, though, we are known as the Heroes. Today, I have not only brought you for a feast, but the Man In Moon has something important to say."

As they all looked up at the moon shining through the window, a voice filled the room.

_My dear friends, I have brought you all for a reason today. After the recent events, I have decided that it would be necessary to discuss._

The Heroes eyes' narrowed. In the past month, there had been children going missing, the lights on the globe growing fainter and fainter.

_I have someone to introduce to you. He has a part in the events there was, is, and are to come._

At that moment a light from the moon came through to a spot on the floor. It began to form a shape until it became a figure with a hood over its face. The name came into their heads, but North was the first to speak, "Jack Frost."

Most of the faces furrowed in confusion except for two. Bunny was wearing a face of uttermost frustration while Tooth was wearing a dreamy face.

"Ah, I see you two know who he is. Would you mind explaining to the rest of us?"

Bunny went first, "Frost? I should've known, he's always messing with my egg hunts, freezes my googies and not only that he CAUSED the Blizzard of '68!"

Every wide was at Bunny's last explanation. North then broke the silence, "Tooth? What about you?"

She looked up, "Oh, nothing much, just a rumor that his teeth are whiter than snow!" She giggled as her fairies swooned beside her but she took no notice.

North looked back at the display, "Anybody know what he looks like?"

Tooth shrugged, "Nobody knows. No one has seen his face, let alone get to meet him."

"Well that is about to change. Anybody have any ideas on how to catch him?'

There was silence, and then Rapunzel raised her hand.

He noted her and she began to stumble. "Well, um, from Bunny said, He likes to mess with holiday celebrations, so what if we set up a celebration with food and everything?"

"Yes, but there is no holiday in February that we can use," North said, gripping the bridge of his nose.

"Actually, that's not entirely true. I mean, there _is _Valentines Day." Hiccup decided to point that out.

Ashtird's eyes widened, "Hiccup, you're a genius! We could do that. And I know where we could hold it!"

North's eyes twinkled, "Wonderful, let's get to work!" And they began the long job for their target:

Jack Frost, the sprite of winter.

**And TA-DA! There is the first chapter. Sorry if the chapter was a little long, I hate to leave something out in this part. Anyways, review and I'll give you guys each a steaming bowl of virtual NOODLES! =D **


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Thank you for reviewing! Noodles for everyone! (Hands out bowls) I do NOT own ROTG,HTTYD, KFP or Tangled. Have fun!**

**-Kris**

A wooden staff touched the concrete and frost spread like a wildfire across the street. It kept going until it reached a pole, where kids were daring each other to lick it. One boy did, and his tongue stuck. He began to pull and grunt, causing the other children to laugh.

The frost then continued its way up until it came across a snowman that two kids were making. It came up across and froze their gloves and added more snow to the snowman, making it wider. Even from a distance away, he could hear them giggling.

He was on top of chapel, listening to the laughter of the Swedish. He chuckled in reply and muttered, "That. That was fun," He looked and yelled, "Hey wind!"

The wind sped up in reply and he yelled, "Take me home!" And with that he was pulled from the chapel roof and into the sky.

He soared across the sky, giving a mighty crow as he leapt over countries until he reached his favorite place. "Snow day!" He let out another whoop and flew through the city of Burgess, causing ice to spread over and snow to fall. As he sped through, he hastily pulled up his hood. Being the sprite of winter, he also had a name as a troublemaker. Everyone wanted to know what he looked like, whether it is to just see his face or have a description for the Naughty List, he wouldn't let them. If someone saw, all the fun would be gone, and besides, he loved his aura of mystery.

He flew all the way to the lake, where he saw a group of kids huddled together near the edge. Automatically, he thought they wanted to ice skate so he began to the ice as they talked in hushed voices until Jack heard one of them say, "Did you get that letter?"

Jack's head perked in curiosity. Jamie had taken something from his pocket and waved it in the air. It was an envelope with a silver crest of the moon on it. The rest of them agreed and talked about how they had found theirs.

"Remember that tooth I had lost yesterday?" The rest nodded and Jack let out a soft chuckle. Of course _he_ remembered. He had taken Jamie on ride down the nearest hill, where he ran into a tree and lost it. That had been his creation, not anybody else's.

"Well, when the Tooth Fairy had come to my house, she slipped this under my pillow. It's an invitation!"

They all gawked at it as he said, "It's about a festival they are holding on Valentines Day! It says they are holding it somewhere called Jaded Valley. Good thing they gave us directions, starting from right here!"

As they chattered excitedly, Jack ambled off. Valentine's eh? That was tomorrow, and since he didn't have anything planned, (he never does), He decided to go and have a little fun. He flew off, too excited for the next day, and what he could bring.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Hurry! Valentine's is tomorrow!" North then gave a garbled response to a nearby yeti, making him run off, yelling in a foreign language.

Hiccup sighed. Why did they have to go after Jack Frost anyways? He had already had plans and now that he and his big fat mouth had mentioned _this _particular holiday, all his plans were pushed aside. The only time he could work was when he was not assigned anything. And yet….

He glanced around. No seemed to notice him, so he could easily get away. Slowly, he backed up toward the forest. When he was all the way in the shadows, he turned and ran off.

After a few minutes, he came to his destination. Climbing up the hill, he finally got to the top and bent over to catch his breath. When he finished, he looked up to take in the view.

It was truly a beautiful place. Usually, there would be a beautiful valley filled with an orchard of different fruits. There was a forest surrounding the valley, and an abundant amount of cliffs, plateaus and hiding spots, considering if you were agile enough to make it up. In the middle of it all was a town with pristine marble buildings and a majestic forum. In all parts of the year, it was warm due to Astrid and my request (at one point we were the only people who knew about it) but for the next few days it would be covered in snow, thanks to North ("He won't come if it is warm. It needs to be cold!")

Smiling faintly, Hiccup took his eyes away from the scene and turned around to the nearest cave. He went in and disappeared, only to come out again to be pushing a big object covered with a cloth. When he finished, he took a quick breather and examined it.

"What 'cha doing?" Hiccup jumped at the voice, and spun toward the trees. A silhouette appeared and grew closer. He watched in fear until out of the shadows stepped… Po.

Hiccup let out his held breath, "Hey, Po."

He nodded slightly, and then turned to the object, "So, what's under the cloth?"

Hiccup turned from side to side then said, "If I tell you, you must promise not to tell _anyone_. Not even North."

"Ok, but why not North?"

Hiccup sighed and pulled off the cloth. Po gasped in awe.

The object was a statue. It was carved in the shape of the cliffs in Berk. On top of that, Hiccup's dragon crouched on top with a stone Hiccup and Astrid sat on top of him, smiles of pure glee on their faces.

"Oh Hiccup…," Po started and Hiccup cringed.

"It looks awful, doesn't it?"

"Actually….. It looks amazing!" Hiccup looked up.

"Really?"

"Yeah! I mean it looks just as good as North's ice carvings," Then realization dawned on him, "Is that why you didn't want me to tell North, isn't it? You thought he would grow jealous."

"No, I actually give me a hard time on its purpose…..." Hiccup muttered

"Oh? Then what is it for?"

Hiccup muttered something incomprehensible, and Po said, "Come again?"

Hiccup sighed, and said, "I made it for Astrid for Valentine's day! Ok?"

Po grinned and replied, "Well, well, I knew there was something between you two."

He looked at Hiccup's creeped out face and burst into laughter.

"Oh boy, that was fun! But seriously, we need to get back and help set up. We've only got a few more hours." And with that, Po ushered Hiccup back toward the town.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next day, the kids in Burgess made their way to the forest. Jack followed not far behind, hood up. He never got too close to people or they would go right through him. He shuddered at the memory of the last time that happened.

He looked up to see the children had moved a couple feet, so he caught up to them while they muttered to themselves. "Third tree to left….. I got it!" Jamie pushed on the tree and a door opened, revealing a staircase underneath. He called to his friends and they climbed down, Jack right on their tail.

The whole corridor was hot and stuffy. The kids were bumping into each other with muffled yelps while Jack felt sweat bead on his forehead. It continued like this for a few minutes until they ended up in a clearing.

It was gently snowing. But unlike Narnia, they were in a town with gleaming buildings that matched the snow. Jack laughed softly, but stopped when he saw North coming toward the group. He flew away and hid in a nearby bush (North wasn't the kind to cross, especially if you are on the naughty list). He sighed and fell onto the ground underneath. He took a couple breaths and began to move backwards on his hands and feet. He was almost out of the range of the group when something cracked loudly under his feet. The group's heads shot up and looked at the bush Jack was hiding in. Jack cursed under his breath and looked down to see a smashed bird egg under his feet. He sat in the awkward position until the group looked away. Quietly, he readjusted his grip on his staff and continued, slowly, but surely.

When he edged out their vision, he shot up and entered the gated pavilion. He creped around, looking for something to do until he heard a voice that was heading his way. He jumped slightly and fled until he came across a door. As the voice came closer, he tugged on the handle to find that it popped open. He ran and quietly pulled the door shut behind him. He stood up against the door, breathing heavily. Bunnymund's voice filled the silence as he said:

"200,000 eggs left to go and I'm stuck here! Why did North have to plan this party so close to Easter?"

Jack stayed silent (but not without a smirk) as Bunny complained about everything: from the cold to the date of the party.

As his voice faded out, Jack let out a sigh of relief and chuckled softly. Turning around, he found a large, covered, object on the other side of the miniature courtyard. Slowly, he walked up to it and pulled off the cover. He smirked slightly.

_This_ would be fun.

Hiccup smiled at the children as they followed North inside. Even if he was a little awkward, he loved to see a grin on a child's face.

He turned to see Po wink subtly at him. Then, as he was goig inside, he tripped over a branch. He yelled in a discrediting sort of way and fell face first in the snow. Hiccup rolled his eyes and walked inside as Po pulled himself up.

It was much warmer inside, but hiccup didn't pay any attention to that. He doged a couple of children and ended up at the refreshments table. Without thinking, he grabbed an eggnog and turned to survey the crowd. When he found who he was looking for, he made his way through and lightly touched her shoulder.

Astrid turned around, her braid nearly whacking her in the face. "Oh, hey Hiccup. What's up?"

He shyly rubbed the back of his neck and looked down at his feet. "I was wondering…if you wanted to come on a walk with me."

There was a few seconds of awkward silence. Then she spoke up.

"Oh. Umm, sure. I'd like that."

As they walked out towards the corridor, Toothless came up to him, wanting to drag him off somewhere. "Not now, Toothless. I'll be back in a second." Toothless looked a little deflated, but he stayed where he was as his owner walked out of the room.

For the first few minutes it was silent between the two. Then Hiccup said, "So…. Any sign of _him _yet?"

She shook her head, "Not yet. But trust me, by the time this party is over, we will have him."

"Ah." He really had nothing to say, he just brought it up to end the awkward silence between them.

They ended up at a door.

"Hiccup, where are we?"

"It's a surprise. You ready?"

She nodded and he opened the door. Inside was a mini-courtyard with a mysterious object near the edge. He smiled on the inside. Thanks to Po, he was able to move his present from the mountains to the yard.

He went up to the object and grabbed the cover. "You ready?"

She nodded and he took off the cover and looked to her for approval. Instead, she gasped in shock with wide eyes. He turned and jumped in surprise.

It was not at all what he expected. The whole thing was covered in ice. Someone had taken their finger and drew mustaches on each face. At the bottom, someone had written, "RAWR! I EAT YOU," at the bottom. Hiccup was clueless on who had done it, until he heard someone laughing just above him. He looked up to see a hooded figure jump over the edge of the roof and out of sight.

He turned and grabbed Astrid's hand and pulled her back to the other. The rest had to know what happened.

_He is here. Jack Frost has just arrived._

**I'm so excited for the next chapter! See you ASAP!**

**-Kris**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Well this took longer than I thought it would (*turns and yells* STUPID WRITER'S BLOCK!) **

**Anyways, a reply to a review:**

**changeofheart505: THANK YOU! I thought no one would understand it and it would be like this:**

**Me: someone had written, "RAWR I EAT YOU!" * Chuckles silently to self***

**Random reader: ….. *smacks gum* You're a weirdo.**

**But THANK YOU! I AM UNDERSTOOD! :D**

**Onto the story!**

* * *

Jack hopped onto a rafter, chuckling slightly as he waited to see if anyone noticed his grand work.

Not long after he sat down, the door opened and, Jack's eyes widened in excitement yet surprise.

The two people who had entered the courtyard, a teen boy and girl, were some of the people he _really _didn't want to see. They were recognizable, even for him.

Hiccup and Astrid, the two Dragon Trainers of the Heroes, had entered, seemingly for a Valentine's Day gift.

Hiccup went up to the statue and grabbed at the cover (which Jack thankfully put back on the statue before he hid). He turned back to Astrid, "You ready?"  
She nodded, and Jack began to shake with laughter at the surprise they were going to get.

He pulled off the cover and looked to her, not even paying attention to the statue. He finally looked at it when Astrid gasped in alarm. He stumbled back in horror of his creation being 'vandalized'.

As Hiccup took on a confused expression, Jack could no longer hold in his laughter. It came out seamlessly as he began to make his getaway in a quick fashion. He finished laughing and was about to jump over the edge of the roof when he felt a hard gaze on the back of his head. He turned it slightly to see Hiccup glaring at him in hate….and recognition?

_Crap_, Jack thought.

He should've known. The Heroes set this party up as a trap, a trap to lure him here. He must have done it now. One of them must have marked him Public Enemy Number 1 to have gotten all of their attention. In only minutes, they will all be on him.

That meant he had to leave this place.

_Now._

* * *

It wasn't long after he began to flee when he ran into someone.

He was looking behind him to see if Hiccup or Astrid was following, when he collided with something fluffy and was thrown onto the floor.

"Whoa there. No need to run."

He looked up to see Po, the Dragon Warrior, was looking at him with the same air a teacher would take with a young child. Jack then used his staff to pull himself up.

"Hey, haven't I seen you somewhere before."

_Double crap._

He needed to think of something quickly. Finally he faked groveled, "I was in the courtyard with my friends, Mister Dragon Warrior sir_"

"Please, just call me Po."

"Okay…and I can't seem to find them."

"Well they should be in the ball room down this hall, then take a left and that's the place."

"Thank you, Po."

"By the way, not to be rude or anything, but why do you have that stick?"

"Uhhh…its helps me keep me balance when I go in steep places. Plus it's my prized possession. Thanks for the help."

He then began to walk away at a slower pace, so he wouldn't run into anyone again. When he looked back, he was shocked to see Hiccup and Astrid run up to Po and say something to him while pointing to Jack.

Jack began to walk faster when he heard Po call, "Wait!"

Jack broke into a sprint as he began to hear footfalls behind. He felt something fly over his head and looked up to see a golden fireball crash into the wall. Thinking quickly, Jack bent his legs and jumped, bounding onto the wall then took off into the air.

When he thought he was a good distance away, he touched back to the ground and began to search for a way out. He couldn't just stay and see what they want him for. He still has to do his main job: spreading winter and he can't do that if he is MIA. He seriously needed to go.

He suddenly saw an exit ahead of him. In excitement, he raced all the way down the hall until he found himself at the entrance of the exit.

Good News: It was not only a courtyard but there was also an exit on the other side.

Bad news: In the courtyard were both children _and _Heroes alike.

Great. _Apparently,_ they thought it would be nice set up in the courtyard (instead of where Jack had seen them earlier) to watch the snow fall. Again he would have to pretend to be a child. Yet at the same time, he would have make sure that no one walked through him and ended up giving him away.

He hesitated, but then made his way into the crowd.

* * *

To most of the populace, a crowded room full of celebrating people would stir something inside them, telling them to enjoy the company.

To Jack, it was unnerving.

For 300 years, he hasn't had any human contact (except for when people walked through him). So why would he want it now?

Besides, his main focus was to get to the exit on the other side of the room.

As he was avoiding the children in the crowd, he did not pay attention to the Heroes until he was thrown into one of them. He felt two hands grab his shoulders and immediately tensed, but relaxed when the owner of the voice laughed.

"My dear boy, you must watch where you step. You do not want a stubbed toe, no?"

North laughed again, and when he noticed that Jack had said nothing, he spoke again:

"What is your name?"

Jack instantly fibbed, "Tom Walker."

"Ah, Tom! Why must you wear your hood? We want to see your face, no?"

"I'm just… cold."

North stroked his beard, "I see. Then you can head out that way," he pointed to Jack's current objective, "Next to the exit is a boiler room. You can just go in there and be there all warmed up and rejoin the party."

"Thanks, I'd like that…North."

The said man smiled as Jack finally got to the door. He was about to turn the knob when a voice cried above the crowd, "That's him! Right there, that is Jack Frost!"

_Triple crap._

* * *

**ANNNND SCENE! I will be back soon because LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, I HAVE FOUND INSPIRATION! **

**Fortunately, that means I will need some feedback from my readers. Which of these do you like best (put fav. In review) :**

**Jack/ Rapunzel**

**Jack/ Tooth**

**No pairing for Jack**

**REVIEW PLEASE! **


End file.
